Someone Is There for You
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: Set after episode 12x01 '73 Seconds.' After the fight with Nick, Catherine comes to Lou to seek comfort.


**A/N: A new VCR fic from me, set after the season premiere. I know I've promised to write the breakfast fic and I'm gonna, this is just for now. This story wasn't beta'd so please don't bee too harsh.**

**Rating: K.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CSI or any of the characters (although I wish I did), CBS and Anthony E. Zuiker do.**

**Please R&R, thank you (:**

After the fight with Nick Catherine was angry, upset and frustrated; she just wanted to curl up in bed with ice cream and a bottle of wine and cry. Suddenly quitting her job didn't seem like such a bad idea. But she knew she couldn't do it, not to herself and not to the team. She definitely couldn't leave them with that "D.B. Russell"! Her face scrunched up in disgust as the image of her new boss went through her mind.

So instead of wasting time and feeling worse every minute that goes by she went to see the only person who always made her feel better; she went to see Lou.

When she knocked on his front door tears were already filling her eyes. Lou opened the door in just his boxers and looked like he had just been woken up, but the exhaustion written on his face was instantly replaced with concern when he saw Catherine standing in his doorway, looking so upset.

"Cath, what's wrong?" As soon as he asked that question Catherine couldn't hold it anymore and broke down in tears. Lou immediately pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back and whispering soothing things in her ear.

When the sobbing was finally replaced with just sniffing they broke the hug and Lou let her into the house, closing the door behind them. Catherine walked into the living room, dropped her back on the couch and slumped down beside it.

Lou followed her in and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his, "What's going on?" He asked softly, stroking her hands with his thumbs.

Catherine sighed, "I can't do this anymore, Lou."

"Can't do what?" He got up and sat next to her on the couch, pulling her back to him, and started massaging her shoulders.

Catherine sighed again, closing her eyes, and leaned back against him, "Everything is so messed up. Now that Russell is the boss we need to start working by the book, not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with it, this is how things should be. Maybe we just need to stop listening to our heart and start listening to our heads. It's just that we have a way of doing our job and you know how much I have changes. I know that after everything that happened with Ray and Haskell I deserve this demotion, but it sucks. And Russell is actually a really nice guy and maybe he's good for the team but I just can't get over the fact that he's got my job and-"

"Wow honey, breath." Lou cut her off with a slight chuckle.

She turned her head to look at him and gave him a weak smile, "I was rambling, wasn't I?"

Lou smiled softly, "It's okay, just slow down. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sorry," Catherine sighed again and turned her head away, "It's just that after that fight with Nick I-"

"What fight?" Lou cut her off again, stopping massaging her shoulders, and leaned forward to look at her."

"We had quite a big argument earlier in the break room," Catherine looked down, "I kind of blamed him for everything and I don't think I really meant everything I said 'cause it's not just his fault, it's all of us – the whole team isn't functioning and I guess I just needed someone to take it all out on and now I feel bad about it," She turned her head back to look at him, "But really, it's my fault. Just like Riley's said, I'm a bad supervisor. Maybe Russell being the new supervisor isn't such a bad idea after all."

"Hey, look at me." As soon as the words left her mouth Lou turned her round in his arms to face him, his voice sterner. Catherine's deep, blue eyes stared into his, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Catherine, you're a great CSI and a great supervisor, and on top of that all, you're the most amazing person I have ever met," Catherine gave him a slight smile as he ran his finger down her cheek, "I don't know why the sheriff and Ecklie brought this guy, but I'm absolutely certain that it had nothing to do with you or your leadership. You dealt with the Haskell case better than anyone could and I don't know many people who could go through all the things you have as a CSI and a supervisor and I adore you for that. And of I have to kick some ass for you, I will." He added with a smile.

Catherine giggled softly and he knew he had made her feel a little better, "See? Now, there's the beautiful smile I love seeing so much."

"I don't deserve you." Catherine smiled softly and stroked his cheek, and he, in response, kissed her softly.

"You'll see, everything will be fine, I promise."

"Thank you." She whispered. For some reason, hearing him say that everything would be fine made her believe that everything would be just fine.

"Oh God, I gotta call Nick and apologize." She remembered the fight with Nick and began to feel really guilty for snapping at him the way she did. She knew he didn't deserve it; she was just really frustrated and he was there, in the wrong place, the wrong time.

"You will, and I'm sure he'll understand," Lou smiled softly, "But not now. Tomorrow you'll have enough time to explain everything to him. Let's just get you to bed now." He got up and held out his hand for her.

"Okay," She nodded and took hold of his hand and got up, "Will you sleep with me?" She smiled at him.

"I'd love to." He smiled and led her upstairs and into his bedroom.

That night Catherine slept better than she had in a while because she knew that no matter what would happen at work and to her team, she'd always have Lou to count on to be there for her.

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.**

**-Zohar xxx**


End file.
